


Noire

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Noire [1]
Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe, Author Huey Freeman, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interviews, Mild Smut, Model Jazmine Dubois, Modeling, Racist Language, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr





	Noire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoudiazZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/gifts).



** Chapter One **

It was weird to think Jazmine was finally going to be interviewed by Noir Magazine. She wasn’t a huge fan of the magazine, but she had come across an article one day that inspired her greatly.  
“So Miss DuBois. How was it like growing up mixed race?” The interviewer asked her, it was such a typical question that Jazmine was almost tempted to not answer the question.

“I don’t know. I think growing up is mostly the same for everyone. We all go through our own personal problems.” Jazmine answered, trying to appear sincere. The good thing about being a model was it was somewhat like acting.

“So you didn’t experience any difficulties trying to fit into a particular race? I hear that many mixed race people struggle with this.” The interview continued. The fact that the interviewer kept on mentioning the fact that she was mixed, bothered Jazmine.

“If you’re looking to interview someone that follows the “tragic mulatto trope”, I’m afraid you’re looking in the wrong place.” Jazmine frowned, “I didn’t struggle to fit into any race category because I was too busy trying to figure myself out.”

“I’m sorry if my question insulted you.” The interviewer apologised flatly, “So what made you decide to be a model?”

“I didn’t want to be a model originally.” Jazmine answered honestly, “But I got scouted one day and I didn’t think there was any harm in doing it.”

“So have you read Noir Magazine before?” The interviewer queried.

“Yes, I have. But I have to say that I was quite disappointed that you referred to Huey Freeman as the next Malcolm X.” Jazmine stated, “Malcolm X was an amazing individual. But I have to say that after watching and reading Huey Freeman’s speeches, he’s more comparable to Huey Newton. Who knows, maybe his parents even named him after the co-founder of the Black Panther Party.”

“You seem to know a lot about black history.” The interviewer noted.

“Of course. My father is black and it would be pretty disheartening if I didn’t learn anything about my history.” Jazmine smiled, before noticing that her manager was doing the ‘end it motion’. It appeared that Jazmine had ruined the interview, “I’m sorry I forgot that models were supposed to be dumb and not have opinions.”

“It’s okay, Miss DuBois.” The interviewer laughed, “I guess this is a good place to end the interview.”

“Thank you.” Jazmine smiled sadly.

“No. Thank you Miss DuBois.” The interviewer smiled.

~o~

He didn’t understand the point of buying a house for himself, his brother and granddad ended up moving in with him.  
“Yo! Look at dis.” Riley announced being as noisy as ever, “That hot mulatto model did an interview.”

“I don’t care Riley.” Huey frowned, trying to get through another page of the book he was reading. He hardly had any time to himself lately.

“Oh hell no.” Riley groaned, “She be talking about you.”

“What? Pass that over.” Huey questioned, indicating for Riley to pass over the magazine over to him.

“You better give it back. There be hot pictures in there and shit.” Riley muttered, handing over the magazine to his older brother.

The first thing that Huey noticed about magazine cover was that the girl was attractive. Her skin was a warm caramel tone and Huey was certain that if the girl straightened her hair, she would easily pass as a white girl. Reading her article intrigued it was surprising that a model would be so knowledgeable. He felt like he wanted to know more about her. The fact the interview ended quite abruptly disappointed him, but her last statement did make him smile.  
“Nigga, you gay.” Riley frowned, feeling somewhat confused about the expression his brother’s face.

“Riley. Shut up.” Huey hissed through his teeth, the older brother frowned before passing the magazine back to his younger brother. He knew that he’d probably end up buying a copy of his own.

Huey spent the majority of his day writing his book. Once he got tired of writing, he decided to find out more about Jazmine DuBois. Not much was known about the girl and not many websites online mentioned anything other than the fact that she was bi-racial and where she studied. After a few minutes of reading, his phone started to ring. Huey glared at the device and debated on whether he was going to pick up or not.  
“Yo Freeman.” Caesar said on the other side of the line.

“You better have a good reason for calling me at 3am Caesar.” Huey sighed, rubbing the palm of his hand on his face.

“What? It’s not like you were asleep.” Caesar snorted, “And I thought you’d like to know that you’re going to have to make another public appearance.”

“I don’t do that shit.” Huey groaned, he was certain that he was going to end up killing Caesar at one point. The male had already been made to do an interview earlier that year and he didn’t want to do any more.

“Your brother mentioned something ‘bout you drooling over Jazmine DuBois.” Caesar stated, “This is your chance to meet her.”

“I wasn’t drooling over her.” Huey argued, “What’s this interview about?”

“Er. It’s not really an interview.” Caesar hesitated, “You’re going to attend Jazmine’s birthday today.”

“And how am I going to attend her birthday party?” Huey frowned, it didn’t make much sense at all.

“Well. She said I could bring a guest.” Caesar explained, “It’s a small get together.”

“Okay.” Huey responded, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do at the party. He didn’t even know the girl and now he was probably expected to get her a gift.

“Stop overthinking. I can feel the strain on your brain from here.” Caesar teased.

“What am I even supposed to get her?” Huey queried.

“You’ll figure it our Freeman.”

~o~

Jazmine was definite that her friends were going to throw her a birthday party and the young woman wasn’t looking forward to it. She wasn’t sure if it going to be similar to her last party, which was probably the worst thing that she ever attended.  
“So listen to me Jazmine.” Delilah started, “Dress sexy.”

“Why sexy? It’s a small get together, right?” Jazmine frowned, her friend was acting awfully odd.

“It is. But Caesar told me that he’s bringing his friend to meet you.” Delilah smiled, her honey eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You’re trying to set me up.” Jazmine said flatly, folding her arms over her chest, “I’m wearing whatever I want to wear. It’s my birthday.”

“Why don’t we make a deal?” Delilah suggested, “You wear something sexy to greet everyone in and then when you go off to your room for the rest of the night you can wear whatever you want.”

“I guess I can do that.” Jazmine sighed, she didn’t see any reason to argue with Delilah because she knew that her friend would find a way to force her into doing what she wanted.

“Great! Because this is what you’ll be wearing.” Delilah smiled in triumph. The outfit appeared to look like a dress, well until Jazmine moved it. The top half was a deep v-neck crop top and the bottom half was a mid-thigh skirt that had a slit on the side the reached the top of her leg. She was dreading to have to actually wear the outfit because it was something that she would probably have to wear in a shoot.

“Couldn’t you have picked something more classy? Maybe with a little less skin showing?” Jazmine frowned, staring at her friend who seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

“Nope. This is what I picked out and I expect you to put it on now.” Delilah grinned, “Then I’ll move onto putting on your make-up.”

The young woman glared at her friend as she slipped off the clothes that she was currently wearing. As soon as the clothing was off she slid on the outfit with contempt. The outfit didn’t actually look as bad as she thought it would, but she still didn’t like it.  
“Okay. You can do my make-up.” Jazmine announced. Delilah went for a pretty dramatic eye look, with a deep red lipstick. Jazmine didn’t really enjoy wearing make-up out of work.

“Looking good Jazzy-fresh.” Delilah complimented, making Jazmine laugh at her friend’s comment.

When the doorbell rang, Jazmine looked at her friend with a questioning look. The whole party was supposed to be a surprise, but the young woman always seemed to find out about it beforehand. It was no surprise that Delilah gave up on surprising her.  
“The guests are already here?” Jazmine queried, sliding on a pair of black heels.

“I did tell them to come early.” Delilah laughed, “I want everyone to see you before you hide in your room for the rest of the night.”

“You know I hate you.” Jazmine said offhandedly, she didn’t mean it and she sure as hell hoped that Delilah knew that.

“I love you too, Hun.” Delilah giggled, pushing Jazmine towards the front door.

~o~

Huey had bought something last minute. He knew nothing about the girl and got her a necklace that he wasn’t too sure about.  
“I told Delilah that you’d be coming. She’s going to dress Jazmine up all nice.” Caesar announced, trying to break the silence.

“Caesar. Shut up.” Huey growled, he hated his friend for dragging him into this. He’d only learnt about the girl’s existence the day before.

“Damn nigga. Calm yo ass down.” Caesar laughed, “I was just giving you a heads up.”

Jazmine’s house? Was a nice place. It was a bit large for a single person, but Huey wasn’t complaining. The girl obviously made a lot of money with her modelling.  
“Hey girl, this is my homeboy Huey.” Caesar smiled, the girl he was talking to didn’t seem to happy with his friend and Huey couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Nigga. I ain’t your girl.” Delilah snorted, “Y’all better follow me. I don’t want the birthday girl disappearing on your asses.”

It didn’t take long to find Jazmine, her photos in the magazine didn’t do her any justice. The girl’s legs were long and her smile was the type of smile that would brighten up anyone’s day.  
“Jazmine. This is Huey, Caesar’s friend.” Delilah grinned. Jazmine’s eyes widened significantly as she took in the other male’s appearance.

“Hi. I’m Jazmine DuBois, I’m a fan of your work.” Jazmine started, sheepishly looking down at her feet. Huey couldn’t help but smile at her shyness.

“Huey Freeman.” Huey responded, taking her hand in his own, “I read your article.”

“Oh God. I’m so embarrassed.” Jazmine smiled nervously, “I shouldn’t have really made any assumptions about you.”

“I’m surprised that you even made the assumption. Not many people make that link.” Huey noted, “But you were right about it.”

“Jazmine. Stop flirting with the guests.” Delilah teased, making Caesar laugh.

“Yeah Huey, stop taking up all of her attention.” Caesar added, making Huey roll his eyes. He was quite happy about how his discussion with Jazmine was going.

“So Huey, how about a dance?” Jazmine questioned, glaring at her friends.

“I don’t dance.” Huey snorted, he wasn’t opposed to seeing Jazmine dance.

“Huey. If you can fight, you can dance. You have no excuse.” Jazmine smiled, taking his hand while leading him to the middle of her living room.

“What makes you think that fighters can dance?” Huey questioned curiously.

“Bruce lee. He was a champion cha-cha dancer in Hong Kong.” Jazmine stated rather proudly, “And I found it easier to learn how to fight because I was a dancer.”

“You were a dancer?” Huey queried, he was going to get as many answers as he could from Jazmine. Even if he had to dance, which was what he was currently doing.

“Yeah. My parents thought it would be a good idea if I did some extracurricular activities.” Jazmine smiled, “It was pretty stressful concentrating on school and all the extracurricular stuff. It was surprising that I was able to maintain a 4.0 GPA.”

“Name a few of your favourite things and tell me why.” Huey grinned, it was a lot easier than he expected to get information from her.

“Well… This may sound strange. But when I was younger, my father and I used to dance to Louis Armstrong’s Moon River. He used to let me stand on his shoes while we danced around the room and it’s probably one of my favourite childhood memories.” Jazmine confessed, “My favourite colour’s green, it used to be pink. You know. I hardly know anything about you, so I think it’s your turn to tell me everything.”

“I had a very different childhood to you. As you probably know, I was a domestic terrorist. Did a lot of conferences and I’m still an activist.” Huey started, “My parents died when I was younger, my brother and I were raised by my granddad. There’s not much else to say.”

“What about your favourite colour? What did you aspire to be when you were younger? Why did you decide to start writing?” Jazmine questioned.

“Black. I was actually studying to be a lawyer. I started writing during my first year at university, it was an easy way to get my message across.” Huey answered, “So what about you? What did you aspire to be? I’m sure you didn’t always want to be a model.”

“I aspired to be a veterinarian. I got my degree and everything. But I ended up having to quit after I put a dog down. I can’t be responsible for an animal's death.” Jazmine admitted, “I became a model because I was scouted and I didn’t know what else I could have done.”

“So you’re more of a pacifist?” Huey grinned, Jazmine seemed to be a lot more interesting than he expected. The girl was not only a model, but a doctor.

“No. Because that would suggest that I was against any kind of violence.” Jazmine laughed, “I believe that violence is necessary sometimes.”

“Jazmine. It’s about time you went to your room.” Delilah cut in, placing a hand on Jazmine’s arm.

“Oh, right.” Jazmine groaned, she had to get this outfit off. It was rubbing on her in all the wrong placed, “Huey. I’ll be right back.”

“Why doesn’t Huey join you? It shouldn’t take too long to do what you’re going to do, right?” Delilah grinned, her friend wasn’t letting up at all on trying to set her up.

“Sure, why not.” Jazmine snorted, “Just follow me.”

~o~

Jazmine didn’t plan for the night to turn out the way it, but to be fair she wasn’t expecting to meet Huey Freeman. She almost let out an awkward giggle as the male followed her to her room.  
“Where are we going?” Huey asked her.

“My room.” Jazmine answered, opening the door to her bedroom. When she turned around to look at Huey the other male’s eyebrows reached his hairline and she wasn’t surprised at all that he was holding such an expression. When he entered the room, Jazmine locked the door, turned around and threw all her clothes off. It was amusing to see Huey’s mouth open and close as if he was trying to say something but couldn’t quite bring the words to his mouth. The young woman held in her laugh as she put on a pair of loose pants and a long sleeved white crop top.

“What are you doing?” Huey frowned, he wasn’t expecting her to strip right in front of him.

“Getting comfortable.” Jazmine grinned, “I’m sorry. I’m so used to taking my clothes off in front of people that I didn’t take your feelings into consideration.”

“It’s fine.” Huey sighed, he should have expected something like that to happen. Jazmine was pretty unpredictable. But the male was sure that he wasn’t going to get the image of her in a set of matching lingerie out of his head anytime soon.

“Good.” Jazmine smiled, stepping on her tiptoes before pressing a her lips against his own. She wasn’t the type of person that initiated things and it wasn’t exactly easy to kiss the male, she found herself awkwardly trying to hold the position.

Huey finally steadied her and deepened the kiss. Everything was moving far too fast, all that the clothing that she had put on were quickly falling off, his own following.  
“Are you sure about this?” Huey asked softly, steadying her. They were about to do something they couldn’t return from.

“Definitely.” Jazmine whispered, gasping slightly at the sensation. She could feel her lower abdomen throb as it tried to get used to the intrusion. From then on it started to feel like she was on another plane of existence, an ethereal place. It felt almost like getting high, the feeling of lightheadedness and pleasure overwhelmed her. Huey was a good lover, he switched up the pace and made sure that it was enjoyable for the both of them. By the end of it her legs convulsed rapidly until she was able to release a pleasurable gasp at the sensation of release and it was surprisingly enjoyable when she felt him pulse inside of her.

“Are you okay?” Huey asked breathlessly, staring at her in amazement. Now he finally understood why people boasted about having sex with a dancer.

“I’m perfect.” Jazmine breathed out, “I expect you to take me out to eat sometime Freeman because I’m not going to be a late night booty call.”

“Of course.” Huey agreed. The male had developed a soft spot for the girl, he didn’t usually act the way he did. He had done so many things that he would probably never do for anyone else. Huey was definite that there was a future with her. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

** Fin **


End file.
